


Worth the risk

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: They didn't kiss on the bridge
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Worth the risk

Will couldn't stop looking at her, the white satin sheets against her silky skin created a perfect contrast to her brown hair. With her eyes still closed she rested her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around him while his held her in a tight embrace. She looked so incredibly beautiful.

"We shouldn't have done this, right?" Frankie turned her face to him and opened her eyes.

"Probably not." He admitted. It hadn't been the smartest thing in the world to spend the night with each other, but it really hadn't felt that wrong either, at least not to him.

She sat up, he loosened his grip around her and let his hands slip down to her hips.

His eyes wandered over her body and he sighed inwardly, he should have known that Frankie wouldn't want to stay with him for longer than necessary. But he didn't want her to leave.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him closely to figure out his thoughts. After a while she smiled softly and ran her hand over his chest. "I don't regret what happened."

He couldn't help but smile now. "Me neither," Will confessed. He slipped his one hand over her side up to her breast and carefully caressed the soft skin there with his thumb.

She bit down on her bottom lip while her hand wandered from his chest to his neck. "So what are we going to do?"

Will shrugged. "I hope we will not decide to forget about this."

"We won't." She grinned and leaned forward until their lips met.

He instantly parted his lips and welcomed her tongue inside his mouth with a soft groan. He couldn't believe what had happened, but this obviously wasn't a dream, even dreams could not feel that good.

Their last mission had been stressing them both out beyond everything that could still be considered as healthy, they had left the bridge together and he had offered to walk her to her hotel room door, from there on things had happened so fast.

She had asked him to come inside. Suddenly their faces had been so close together, closer than before on the bridge, where they probably would've kissed, if a bystander hadn't fallen off his bike in front of them, but there was no one to interrupt them now and he hadn't been able to suppress the need to kiss her any longer. Before he could think about it the gap between their lips had been closed and they had lost themselves in uncountable kisses. He hadn't been able to think one straight thought anymore, he had lost control over his mind, his hands and his complete body. At some point he had carried her over to the bedroom, they had made love and only when she had fallen asleep in his arms he had been able to realize what had just happened.

Frankie pulled away and let her eyes travel over his face, stopping when they had reached his lips. She traced his eyebrows with her fingers and smiled. "I, I really want this to happen again. But I'm probably going to be really bad at it." She confessed.

He felt his heart skip a beat. She wanted it to happen again?! He knew he should say something as reply, but he didn't know what. Paralyzed by one thought, _she wants this too_ , he was left totally speechless.

So he pulled her back down to him and gave her another kiss. If he couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt then he could at least let actions speak.

They kissed for a long time until he finally knew what to say. It had taken him some time to figure it out, but honestly, who could think with the woman's lips on his? "We're risking a lot with this Frank's... But being with you…I think it's worth it."

Her soft smile grew wider when she grazed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Can I tell you something?"

"Everything you want." He mirrored the movements of her hand on his cheek on hers.

"I think it's worth it too!"


End file.
